Takeo Kaminari "The Unbroken Blade"
"In a war, anyone who's carrying the weight of regret will die straight away. The only weight a samurai needs to bear is his single blade." Takeo Kaminari 0236d66510a213a113dee1ca800e182c.jpg General Information Name: Takeo Kaminari Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5 ft 11 Weight 160 lbs Hair Color: Silver Eye Color: Brown Blood Type: AB+ DoB: October 31st Behavior/Personality Growing up Takeo always had a highly humorous side to him which at times gets him into more trouble than he can handle. He has a lewd personality and has an array of dirty jokes that gets him slapped by the females he use it on. Even in the most crucial of situations Takeo keeps an optomistic state of mind. Despite his more violent past Takeo is a happy go lucky man. Appearance 6f017815c36fe3fe6f31bde90d7a4d86.jpg 10de718dece59ef642932f032982afee.jpg ba3.gif His standard outfit consists of a white yukata with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, worn so that his arm only goes through the left sleeve, and the right half droops down over his obi. Over this, he wears a black belt buckled so that there is leftover dangling from the buckle, from which his bokutō hangs. Underneath, he wears a black, red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. He also wears knee-high black boots, buckled at the top and above his foot, which appear to add about half an inch to his height. Gallery 3a3c8ae8daca1b093874e397877f6882.jpg 128e5a05b0aa901b9437d6bb56be07de.jpg c439af59816d057edc93ac5b0f6cb044.jpg 673c9886c43084226daa5c7158443ffe.jpg 631e755dafde1dd66fad3905a3a20dae.jpg 4202da3ff41def196b3113c6556c95c1.jpg 5738664fea859ba87d2d1294c3e60853.jpg 64288cbbb87438c7328ce8fa48c31a51.jpg 6a087d4868d3e22db493f9a3d1a23eee.jpg Gintoki-Sakata-x3-gintama-30751228-600-600.jpg Gintoki-Sakata-3-gintama-30384509-375-500.jpg Gintoki-Sakata-gintama-31008389-500-500.jpg sakata_gintoki__1_by_reetab-d5d1aat.jpg Gintoki-Sakata-x3-gintama-30555785-500-543.jpg Gintoki-sakata-gintoki-25597453-997-800.jpg Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Occupation/Class Merc-For-Hire Samurai Master Fighting Style giphy .gif Gintoki-Sakata-Gintama-Dragon-Ball-Z-Fight-anime.gif Kendo litterally meaning Sword Way is a modern Japanese martial art which descended from swordmanship (Kenjutsu) Black Tiger Fist The Black Tiger style is characterized by its extensive footwork, acrobatic kicks, low, wide stances, and unique fist position (where the thumb is curled in the same manner as the other fingers, rather than wrapped around them). According to the Shaolin grandmasters, the style is the single most external style in the Shaolin canon; the longer the stylist practices, however, the more she or he comes to rely solely on internal power. In this respect it is similar to Northern Praying Mantis. Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusul Seikuken Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the'Dark Hadou' (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Chi Base Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Oto's Fighting Spirit Being an onihourda Takeo's body is the vessal for the once great Oni God known as Oto. On first contact Takeo's body was fighting Oto's spirit trying to cleanse it's self from Oto. However through sheer will Takeo was able to fight Oto's control. Now the two are at one with each other and Oto has allowed Takeo to use some of his own strength such as... *''Super Natural Strength '' Takeo is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than his race because of his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely stronger than normal members of his species can be achieve by any method of training. His strength depends on how much chi he puts into it. Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. Type II: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. (Type 3 of course him using his absolute chi and will be comepletely unable to move after using so much chi. Requires 1 post to build up this much chi) *''Supernaturally Dense Tissue'' Takeo's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. He gains enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard his body has become through his oni, allowing Takeo to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. *''Supernatural Stamina'' Takeo's stamina is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally greater than his race because of his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely more enduring than normal members of his species can be achieve by any method of training. *''Anger Empowerment '' He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through his anger/rage, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Weapon of Choice 0972d8e1e1b809fcd0e7433c3ef386ae.jpg tumblr_n73ahk7kFd1qj313eo1_500.gif tumblr_misy1qQhur1s65gxso1_400.gif tumblr_n9c6vgT0Om1tedrtjo4_500.gif tumblr_nmrefpZ5Hb1u02rufo1_500.gif tumblr_mq1ujcuEM41s3zzn5o2_500.gif giphy (8).gif giphy (7).gif Takeo's gift and curse is his Bokuto that was given to him by an evil Oni. On the hilt of the Bokuto lies three markings from the Oni. The further Takeo is from his Bokuto the worse his health gets which can lead to fatal situations. This is no ordinary stick nither. Takeo is able to change the form of his Bokuto to any melee weapon that he has learned to use using his chi. So far he is able to transform it into a Katana, and Bo-staff. Once the Bokotu has taken form of the selected weapon it's damage increases greatly depending on how much chi Takeo puts into it. Although, the more chi he puts into it the more it tires him out. Regardless due to the curse the Bokuto is unable to be broken by ANY means. It is also as sharp as a normal katana. Soaring Blade Kick Epic-Gintoki-Kick-gintama-32689346-500-297.gif Takeo focuses his chi into his foot making his kick as sharp as a blade able to slice through steel. Kaminari Physiology Once a Kaminari has reached their 18th birthday only then are their powers truely unlocked. They must go through a certain trail to show that their intentions are pure and they will use their powers to help protect the Earth and people. Thunder Manipulation User of this ability can manipulate the shockwave, which is thunder, to deal deadly and possibly concussive results. They can release thunder energy to make someone deaf by busting their eardrums, or even make organs burst, killing the opponent. Electricity Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Electrical Immunity User is immune to electricity, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Electrical Wall Crawling The user of this ability can crawl, walk, and run up walls using static electricity. Some users are only able to scale ferrous platforms. Electric Pull The user can create a tether-like electric arc that clings to objects through magnetic or electrostatic attraction and can be used to hoist one's self to destinations, or pull objects towards the user. Electrokinetic Combat The user is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting them impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving their defensive abilities somewhat lacking. Electrical Healing The user can heal themselves or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health. Back Ground Growing up in the Kaminari Clan Takeo was a very lazy child always being forced to do something by his parents. He often chose to miss out on lessons and sleeping in the basement of Kaminari Castle. Takeo is the adopted brother of the current clan lord Raijin Kaminari. Kakashi took him in after he saw that Takeo's parents had a similar fate as Raijin's. Takeo looked to Raijin as an elder brother often times training with him and teaching him skills he learned from his grandfather. Takeo and Raijin were the best of friends that was until Raijin became clan lord which meant that he didn't have time to hang out with Takeo. Taken this to heart Takeo started to strike out on his own. On his 18th birthday upon unlocking his full Kaminari powers Takeo left the clan mastering his own form of Kendo. He soon looked for work as a merc making use of his training. During one mission Takeo was taken prisoner by an evil Oni giving him his cursed Bokuto. Now Takeo looks for work wondering the world. He has made a name for himself as The Unbroken Blade. Peak Human Condition Peak Human Endurance Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Category:Generation 1 Category:Kaminari Clan Category:RPC's By Jay Category:The Unbroken Blade Category:Hunting Season Ark